A New Perspective
by DioLink
Summary: When Sam and Dean finish a hunt in Missouri it leads to Dean taking a whole new perspective on life...as a woman. A spell changes him into a member of the opposite sex and now it's a race to find this witch and change Dean back...before he dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Supernatural

I do not own Jensen Ackles

I do now own Jared Padalecki

I do own Dayna…to an extent

I do own this idea.

This fic is rated M for

Sexual Content

Swearing

Fucked up thoughts

And possible Wincest.


	2. Her

**Her**

"This is the craziest thing that has ever happened to me!" A young woman snapped as she looked over to Sam, her neatly groomed, long nails wrapped around the steering wheel of the Impala. Her long curly blonde locks were held up by an octopus clip on the back of her skull, her square jaw was slender and perfectly formed. Her pouty full lips were a sweet colour of pink and her green eyes were bright and captivating, almost glowing. She wore no makeup though her features were flawless, her beauty was natural. Her eyeslashes were black and her face clear of pimples and shine. her expression was one of annoyance as she pursed her lips.

"I know this sucks but you just need to take it easy and slow down. We're going to get pulled over if you keep speeding." Sam mumbled calmly as he flicked the side of the young woman's face. A smile going over his own, knowing he was the stronger of the two if she wanted to pick a fight with him.

Turning her eyes over to Sam her lips parted in shock as she threw a hit to his arm forcing him to cringe as her delicate knuckles found their way between Sam's muscles. "Don't do that, dude!" She gruffed as she glared out the front window of the Impala. "i'm pissed off enough as it is."

"Aww, are you getting your period?" Sam smirked as the woman looked over to him her eyes galring deep into Sam's soul. Piercing him with fear...maybe he went to far this time.

"You're going to buy yourself a one way ticket to my fist colliding with your jaw if you don't stop the damn wise ass comments and find a way to fix this!" She snapped again as she clenched her grip on the Impala's steering wheel.

"Fine, fine." Sam held his words before a laugh as he grabbed his laptop. Lifting up the screen he turned it on and watched it power up. Once the computer was full booted he opened up an explorer website and typed in the url for google. As the search engine came into view he pondered on a moment of what to type. "This is going to take some time. Anything I type up will probably result in porn or beauty 'scholarships'. The word woman isn't exactly a clean one in a search engine."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…just find something." Slamming her foot on to the accelerator the Impala roared down the stretch of highway.

XxXxXx

Walking into the Roadhouse Sam held the door open for the young woman as she waltzed in, her leather jacket was much too big on her small frame, her boots were thunking behind her as she walked indicating they too where much too big. The shirt she wore was loose around her shoulder and stomach though tight against her well endowed chest. Her jeans were three notches tighter then the regular tattered loops the metal latches had gone through. Walking up to the bar her and Sam took a seat and looked to Ellen.

"Hey Ellen." Sam smiled as Ellen turner to him. Her features lit up in suprise.

"Sam." She finally spoke with a smile as she looked from Sam to the woman who was looking around the room at the other hunters. Kinda like she was searching for someone but wasn't sure who. "Who's this?" She asked pointing a finger at the young woman as he eyes went back to Sam. If Ellen hadn't known the young Winchester any better she would have sworn he dumped Dean for a chick.

Sam looked to the woman as she seemed to tense a little. Her green eyes coming back to Ellen and Sam, the light of the roadhouse highlighting the soft freckles over her nose and cheeks. "This is Dayna, she's a friend…umm…do you have any clothes, she could borrow? She's wearing Dean's right now."

"Sure." Ellen spoke quickly with a joyous tone as she lead the young woman to the back handing her an old outfit of Jo's. She could tell the instant the young girl had walked in that her clothes needed a good changing and if Sam hadn't asked she would have offered. Returning to the bar she looked around. "Where's Dean?" Pulling out a beer she snapped off the top and handed it to Sam.

"He's uhh…he's on a break right now." Sam said with a smile as he lifted the beer to his lips taking a well needed swig.

"A break?" Ellen repeated. "What do you mean?" The elder woman kept her hands busy buy washing cups ad setting them aside to dry properly.

"He wanted a vacation so I agreed to one…away from him. He went to go see the Grand Canyon, Washington Monument, The Largest ball of Twine and I'm looking for a way to get him out of his deal." Sam chuckled as he took another swig. He could imagine Dean getting excited over something so dumb. What probably amused Sam the most was that he had given the exact same story to the cop back when him and Dean were trying to figure out the anagram of danashulps.

Looking out the window Ellen raised a brow. "He didn't take the Impala."

"I told him I was, the less weapons he has the less likely he's to go on a hunt on his own and get himself killed." A smile graced Ellen's lips. She knew Sam had a point. "He wouldn't let me so I stole his keys and left in the night."

With a clattered of the door Dayna stepped from the bathroom. Dean's clothes were bundled in her left arm. She wore low cut jeans and a black tank top, a white button up blouse was over her arms, the sleeved rolled to her elbows. it was buttoner to just under her large breasts which let out enough clevage that Sam nearly twitched with excitement. On her feet were a pair of white and light blue sneakers. She smirked as she plopped down beside Sam and took an order of fries, se didn't even whisper thanks to Ellen as she dropped Dean's clothes on the counter.

As Ellen set the plate in front of Dayna she frowned softly. Dayna seemed a little rude. With a smile Dayan slipped her fingers around the red and white Heinz bottle before greedily slopping ketchups all over the delicious fries. "So…what are we doing here Sam?" Dayna asked as she kept her gaze on the red condement pooling on the corner of the plate.

Sam smiled in an annoyed fashion as he looked up to Ellen. "We're taking a break Dayna." Smiling to Ellen he changed his comment to her. "I heard the Roadhouse was rebuilt so I decided to come check it out."

"Well thanks for thinking of me Sam, I appreciate it." Ellen smiled softly as she set another beer down for Dayna who immediately raised it to her lips in a sucking fashion.

Sam felt his exctiemtn rise a smidge more as he turned his head from Dayna's full lips around the top of the beer. Clearing his throat he turned his attention back to Ellen. "Any news from Jo?" His voice cracked a little but he covered it up with a grunt as if he was trying to clear his throat.

"Not really, she still sends a postcard, never calls, never drops by." Ellen wiped the counter as her eyes went over Dayna, the young blonde had the tip of her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she continued to squeeze ketchup on her fries. Ellen thought the pile was going to overflow on to her nice clean counter when she stopped and dipped a fry in only picking up the tiniest amount of ketchup, what a waste. "So Sam." Ellen started turning her eyes back to the youngest Winchester she smiled again. "Where'd you find her?"

"Missouri." Dayna spoke up quickly as she licked her thumb free of ketchup. "Sam was looking into some stupid book on how to save his most wonderful brother, who I personally think is amazing, and sexy and just down right awesome." Her words came out in a smug tone as she looked over to Sam with a smirk on her lips. Looking back to Ellen she continued."Him and his brother separated in Missouri and I've just kinda tagged along making sure Sam didn't get himself hurt. I mean Dean can handle himself. He's the best. A down right awesome guy. Real adorable." Her smug grin returned back to Sam who forced an agitated smile as he kicked Dayna in the leg. With a squeak Dayna kicked Sam back hitting the shin on his leg forcing him to rub it in pain. "Anyways, there was a bit of a fight and I ended up losing my clothing in a fire. Sam gave me some of Dean's clothes and then we came here. He wouldn't let me find something decent. I think he likes it when I'm not wearing a bra. He's like fixated on my knockers or something." Looking over to Sam she leaned forward on her hand smiling to him,

Sam just gave Dayna a glare as his cheeks went bright red. "Yeah, that's gotta be it." He mumbled as he gave Ellen an apologetic smile while kicking Dayna again. "Any news on this demonic war?"

Ellen took a moment as she watched Dayna's features. The girl just took another fry, coated it in ketchup and dragged it to her mouth diving her lips around the salty and greasy red coated potato shaving. She seemed unfazed about the mention of demons, Ellen figured she was a hunter or that Sam had at least told her. "There have been omens popping up everywhere Sam. People are possessed all over the country, they're going from the US into Canada and Mexico. There's no way of stopping these things before they make it over the borders." Ellen muttered lowly.

"Where's the nearest one?" Dayna cut in as she spoke with a fry hanging form her full lips, her interest was on the location.

Ellen blinked softly before she cleared her throat. "Rapid City, South Dakota."

Slamming her hand on the table Dayna got up. "Alright, Sammy…lets go." Patting Sam hard on the back she pulled out the keys to the Impala and walked off. Sam thanked Ellen silently and followed after Dayna. Watching the two pull out of the parking lot Ellen looked to the fries A sigh escaped her lips as she claimed one as her own and pulled them behind the counter. Dayna was one hell of a girl.

XxXxXx

"What was that?" Sam asked as he sat in the passengers seat going through the google search engine.

"What was what?" Dayna asked as she continued down the stretch of highway, her blonde hair now fallen around her face and blowing in the window from the open Impala window.

"That knockers bit...and the fries...what about the fact that you didn't thank Ellen?" Sam huffed out in disbelief. "You're a real ass you know that."

"Shut up." Dayna grunted. "Why should I change just because my body did? I never thanked Ellen before."

"I don't believe you Dean...you could at least try to act like a girl."

"No way. This is only temporarily, now stop staring at my boobs and find a cure for this damn curse! I'm missing out on so much nookie!"

"You're not missing out on anything Dean...technically you still could..."

"Don't even go there dude." Dayna barked as she looked to Sam, that stupid little grin on his face. "What?"

"You are getting your period aren't you?"

"Sam! I swear to go if you mention that once more I'm going to throw you out of the car through my window!"

"Touchy, must be the hormones." Looking down to his computer Sam chuckled again.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Review if you would like the story to continue.


	3. Change

**Change**

_One Day Ago_

Dean gripped his favourite pistol tightly in his white knuckled hands as he took the lead through the old rotted house. Spider webs clung to his leather jacket as he brushed past them, he could hear softly mumbling. Motioning for Sam to travel down the hall Dean took the more open route. He could faintly see the glow of many flickering candles. A soft mumble mixing in with sad whimpers of small child. Dean could see her princess Halloween costume was torn and dotted with blood. Lifting his eyes to the second exit he found Sam. With a soft nod the two jumped out pointing their guns at witch yelling at her to stop what she was doing. The old woman jumped and dropped her lit candle. The flame extinguishing on the fall and her spell was halted. Slipping his arm around the small girl Sam pulled her away before Dean stood in the way of the small child and Sam.

The ragged old witch looked up to Dean with bright red eyes and brown stained teeth. Her ratty gray hair was a frazzle of rough feeling locks. Her face held a yellow tinge as she glared straight into his eyes. Her eyes continued to stare straight into his as he felt a tingle go throughout his body. Panting his feet firmly he watched her carefully setting his gun a little firmer in his hands. It was then he realized...she was casting a spell...on him. As her lips turned into a smile he let a clip out in her torso. Her body jumping at each bullet that pierced her skin.

The tingle that ran over Dean's body had made it's way to his arms where his hands seemed to feel like they were shrinking. His entire body felt like it was shrinking, as his chest began to ache as it stretched. The hair on his arms started to lighten and become thinner. His hands turned slender and smooth, the ring on his finger tumbling past his knuckle and clattering gently on the floor. His boots growing roomy, the leather jacket getting heavy. He could feel his hair grow as it fell around his face in blonde locks. His face dropped along with his jaw as his, now, too big jeans slid from his larger hips and down to his tiny ankles.

Quickly dropping to a crouch he grabbed his pants and pulled them back up. He felt a bounce on his chest and when he looked down to find what was clinging to his chest...to his surprise there were a pair of well formed, rather large, breasts. "What the hell?" Lifting his eyes to the old witch he watched as she laughed lowly at him while holding her hand out. A stream of blue glowing threads fell from Dean's mouth and touched the tips of her fingers. His energy drained as he fell to his knees. His hands pressing against the floor as the thread continued to flow from his lips. "S...Sammy..." Dean mumbled weakily as he watched the witch's wrinkles disappear. She stood and moved closer to Dean her fingers catching his chin as she lifted his eyes to hers.

"Do I look familiar?" Her voice was seductive and sweet, alluring and chilling...Dean recognized it. His heart froze. She was...she was the girl he had picked up at the bar three nights ago, he had swooned her, used her and left her behind. "Know what's it like to be used." Pulling her fingers from his chin the blue threads disappeared and Dean fell to his side. His body shivering in pain as he watched the old, now young, witch sprint off.

XxXxXx

Sam set a cold cloth to Dayna's throat as she groaned softly. Her vocals were swollen and it made it difficult for her to talk. Sam had pieced two and two together and figured out that this girl was Dean. Wearing his clothing, his necklace, his everything...there was no one else in the house and he had chased the witch out. It was pretty self explanatory. "So..." Sam started as he looked Dayna in the eyes. "She cast a spell on you..." Dayna gave Sam a 'duh' expression as she moved off of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Her pants slowly falling off of her hips. "Umm..Dean your pants." As Dayna looked back to Sam her jeans fall at her ankles again.

Immediatly she dropped to a crouch and pulled them back up before her choice to go commando was seen by Sam. Dropping the cloth in the sink after pulling her pants back up she grunted her throat clean before she started to talk. Her voice was soft and feminine...unknown to herself. She looked to Sam. "She did something to me..." Sam's face turned into a sympathetic cocky smile.

"Yeah, she turned you into a woman."

"Besides that man...she did something else...something to my insides..." Turning her eyes away from Sam Dayna breathed softly. "There was...this light. This light that was coming from my throat as as it reached her she started to turn a lot younger. I think we're dealing with a youth crazed bitch."

"Witch."

"I meant what I said." Dayna grumbled as she looked back to Sam. Her arms crossing of her chest underneath her boobs.

"Okay...so say she is stealing youth, how come you're not affected by it?"

"I don't know man...I'm going to call Bobby." Reaching for her cell Dayna paused as Sam reached a hand out to take hers.

"Maybe I should call Bobby." Slipping the phone from Dayna's hand Sam opened it and dialed Bobby's number.

XxXxXx

As Sam yakked away on the phone Dayna was left to get used to her new body. The arms were too short, the legs weren't long enough, her grip was hardly anything compared to before and those giant boobs that Dean always used to love were now in her way! She couldn't recall how many things were knocked over because of them...then her ass. Beautiful to look at but like her boobs it knocked into everything. This was going to take a lot of time to get used to.

Hearing the slap of her cell Dayna looked back to Sam to find a pursed smile on his lips. "What?" Dayna asked as she walked closer to Sam.

"Bobby said that his sort of spell needs to be broken by the death of the caster...the light was in fact her stealing your youth only...she was stealing the youth from the day you die and shortening your years."

"But...I only have one year as it is!"

"I know..." Sam's voice was quiet to hide the tears that were daring to form. Neither of them knew how long Dean had left but Sam had just lost a large chunk of time to save his brother...or even be with his brother. "...Dean..."

"Not now Sam..." Dayna quickly spoke up as she walked over to Sam. Lifting her hands she wiped away Sam's forming tears. "It'll be fine. We'll kill this witch and get those days back...I'm not leaving you short of a year..."

"But Dean..." Sam's voice wracked with sorrow as he stared into those green eyes, those were truly Dean's eyes. Strong...caring...it almost killed Sam to break them into their own worry. "...you...you can't get back the time lost..."

Dayna's heart sunk. She could feel the heavy beat of her heart and her breathing heighten in her ears. Hiding her fear she spoke. "Look, it'll be fine...nothing will happen before a year is up...I promise you." Reluctantly letting her brother go Dayna took her cell from Sam. "I'm going to shut this off. No one recognizes me with this voice and I'd like to keep it that way. Record a message on my cell telling whoever is calling me to call you for help instead. I'm sure people would think a little off of dad if they heard a female's voice when he claimed for them to call his son." Leaving the cell in Sam's hand Dayna stepped back. "I'm going to go try and shower..." Digging into the clothing Dayna found what she could that would fit her new body and shuffled into the bathroom.

"Hey Dean..." Sam spoke into the door as he herd his brother undress.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna shave your arm pits man? It's kinda gross seeing a chick with lots of hair under her arms...while you're at it do your legs too."

A thunk came from the door as Dayna bellowed out at Sam. "Enough wise cracks!" Pulling the door open a smidge Dayna stood at the opening wearing nothing but a towel. "But if you're so disturbed by it go get me some sort of razor to use...I'm sure as hell not using mine...though I could use yours."

With a clearly unamused look on his face Sam shut the door in Dayna's face. "Fine, anything else you need?"

"Yeah, some chocolate!"

"..." Sam's face flushed bright red as he swiped his wallet from the bag weapons and left out the door.

---

When Sam had closed the door Dayna backed away from it and locked it with the flick of her wrist. She looked over all the stuff they had to clean with. A frown escaped her lips. She was a girl for the time being and...if it came down to it...she might have to seduce the opposite sex...or same sex...or whatever! She might have had to seduce a guy and she knew a turn off for her was when a girl smelt of guy already. Taking the motel soaps, shampoo and conditioner she took a soft wiff. Lovely...it was a sweet vanilla smell. With a half roll of her eyes she set the bottles down and left the bathroom. Grabbing her cell, that Sam so kindly left behind, she called her brother. "Hey dude...I need a little bit of everything...I don't know find girly things...just listen to me okay!? I think I might need them." Snapping her phone shut she returned to the bathroom. This time she would have to smell like vanilla.

Turning on the shower she tested the water before dropping the towel and stepping in. Water still felt normal, though everything was at different heights from before. Nothing she couldn't reach but just felt out of place. Popping open the top of the shampoo she drained the bottle into her blonde hair and began to lather up. It felt odd taking care of really long curly locks. Dean was used to a five minutes shower but the five minutes had gone and past by the time he actually made it to the soaping.

With the scent of vanilla running through her nostrils Dayna lather up the soap and ran it along her body...it was so...off...all the soft area, the smooth bumps and the curves. Her stomach was flat rather then muscle, her arms were soft and thin rather than building with a threat. "Man...this sucks! I miss my old body!!"

Meanwhile at the store

Sam's face flushed the deepest shade of red he could muster without passing out as he traveled through the feminine hygiene aisle, he knew what 'I want chocolate' meant with Jess and now Dean was telling him the same. Lovely. Sam stood before the large aisle of napkin and tampons that seemed to drag on forever holding two different brands with the same promises. "No leaks..." He whispered to himself. "What does that mean!?" Looking back up to the aisle he frowned as his eyes fell on the tampons. Those were what Jess always sent him to get...but...Sam and Dean had no idea how to use these things.

Looking to the nearest employee he walked over to her and spoke softly. "Hi...my...umm...my baby sister...just...she just got her first period...and...I'm the only one taking care of her...could you..." Sam didn't need to speak anymore, the employee grabbed a square bag of Maxi's Ultrathin, Regular with Wings and Tampax Pearl Multipack, handing them to him she smiled.

"These for the first day, these for the middle days, this for the last day." She pointed to each tampon size before going to the pads. "These at night." With another smile she stepped back and let Sam continued with his shopping.

Sam turned his eyes down to the pads and tampons before mumbling the words over again. With a shake of his head he dropped them into the cart. "I'm so glad I'm not in Dean's situation right now." Going through the next aisle Sam looked over the different bubble baths and soaps and body washes, lotions and shampoo, conditioners and creams for their hair. With a frown Sam grabbed what he thought would work for Dean's...hair...and the smells he mights have tolerated before heading to the next aisle. Hair clips and blow dryers...Sam figured a blow dryer was a little to much, considering Dean wasn't going to stay like this forever he got him a few hair clips and then headed to the nest aisle. "Razors." he mumbled as he looked over the many different kinds. Pink razors for girls, blue razors for boys. Sam rolled his eyes as the thought or genders being distinguished by two different colours. Grabbing a Venus Diving Razor and pack of eight for refills he tossed them into the cart...then he noticed the shaving gel. Well Dean wanted girl. Picking up the fruitiest smell he dropped it into the cart and headed for deodorant.

By the time all the shopping was said and done Sam had spent nearly $70 on Dean's body products and another $100 on the food they were going to be taking around with them. As he paid with one of Dean's fake credit cards he found that the card had been maxed...perfect. Going into his wallet he flashed his eyes over card after card until he finally found one with the same name as the other one. Handing it to the cashier she shrugged as it too was maxed out. Sam's face fell as he pulled out another one, this one with a different name. The cashier looked to Sam before she swiped the credit card and gave it to Sam. As Sam was signing she flicked on her flashing light for her till and took the paper after Sam signed.

Grabbing the bags Sam headed to exit. He glanced back finding the cashier was pointing at him and talking to a Manager. Sam's heart almost stopped as he left the store and the Manager followed him. Making his way to the Impala he set the groceries in the back and put the cart back. He could see the Manager watching from where he was and walked to the trunk of the Impala. Lifting up the latch he reached in and ran his fingers over the rock salt powder before brushing it along the license plate on the back of the Impala. Wiping his hands clean he closed the trunk and stepped into the Impala. Driving off all the manager could see were the first and last letters and the word 'Kansas'.

Sam watched as the Manager wrote down on a pad of paper before going back into the depths of store. They had to leave...tonight.

* * *


	4. Favours

**Favours**

Twisting the nozzle of the lipstick Dayna let her full lips drop in a soft shock at the colour Sam had picked out. "Seriously?" She whined as she looked to Sam who was trying not to laugh. "Dude! This isn't funny!"

"Look I know you don't like it but this is the only way we can get a lead on that witch, suck it up and paint your face Miss Daisy." Sam grabbed the puff laced with face powder and smacked into Dayna's face laughing as the white powder covered a perfect circle around her nose.

XxXxXx

_Earlier_

As they rolled into Rapid City Dayna immediately stopped at the nearest biker bar. Shifting the Impala into Park she undid her seatbelt and looked over to Sam. "Lets get some cash."

"Dean." Sam started to complain when Dayna got out of the car and started towards the bar. "Dean!" Throwing open the Impala door Sam walked out after Dayna. Taking her wrist before they reached the door he pulled her aside. "Look, Dean. You can't just waltz in there like this! You look like a yuppie's arm candy! You'll get your ass handed to you."

Yanking her wrist back Dayna hissed lowly at Sam. "Look, just because I look like a weak little prissy bitch doesn't mean I am...besides...I need some better clothes than this crap Jo has." With a smirk Dayna reached out and pulled the door open walking in.

As if predicted to the very second Dayna was immediately given harsh looks as she walked in. Her soft curves, her perfect hair, the clothes she wore and the way she walked...screamed rich. Until... "Give me a beer." Dayna ordered as she slammed her hand on the table throwing forward just barely enough money in nothing but a bunch of change.

The bar tender grunted in frustration as he handed her the beer without popping the top and a glass. Dayna quirked a brow before giving a smirk. Setting her ring underneath the cap she clenched her fist and twister her knucles up before the lid popped off and she lifted it to her lips chugging a good quarter of the bottle. "Bitch." She grunted before taking her beer to the pool table where a few heafty bikers were standing watching her closely. As she made it over she cocked her head to the side at the men. "Lets play."

IiIiIi

Sam sat in the corner of the bar keeping a close eye on his brother...sister...whatever he...she was now. Dean seemed pretty good at hustling pool still as a chick and those guys that got to close were greeted with a heel to the knee. He had already gathered a good five hundred dollars in the last two hours.

"Hey! Back off!!" Uh oh. Sam's stood from his seat just as Dayna cracked a pool cue over one of the biker's head knocking him down for the count. "Anyone else wanna try something!?"

"Dayna!" Sam yelled as he walked over to her and pulled the snapped pool cue from her hand. "We're going." Taking her slender arms he pushed her out of the bar. "What was that?" Sam hissed as they made it outside.

Throwing Sam off of her Dayna crossed her arms and leaned against the Impala. "Well they were...touching me..." Her lips turned down in a disgusted manner as she shifted on the Impala. "...I got sick of it."

"Dean! You can't go around starting fights! You're going to get yourself hurt."

"No I won't."

"You won't huh? What would have happened if I didn't step in?"

"I would have kicked the crap out of them."

Sam's face turned sour as he stared at Dayna. She was so full of herself, she kept thinking she was the same old same old Dean. With a sigh Sam bit the corner of his lip. Moving in on Dayna he shoved her down on to her back and pinned her there.

"Sam what the hell!?" Dayna squirmed underneath Sam barely able to push him off of her.

"You can't get away can you Dean?"

"Sam get off of me!!" Dayna screamed as she continued to thrash and squirm, her arms barely lifting off the Impala as Sam held her down. "Get off!!"

"Hey!!" Sam was barely able to look up before a fist cracked along his jaw knocking him down. Setting a hand to his sore jaw he looked up to find one of the bikers from inside. He was tall, muscular like Sam with jet black spiked hair. His eyes were a cold brown. "Haven't you ever heard of treating a lady with respect." Holding a hand out to Dayna he offered to help her. His gesture merely thrown side as Dayna dove off the Impala and to Sam's side.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" Setting a hand to his cheek she rubbed it gently before looking back to her rescuer. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The man was quite taken back as Dayna began to scream and curse at him. It wasn't until she finished that he spoke up.

"I understand your anger but you have to keep in mind what I saw...from where I stood it looked like he was attacking you."

With a huff Dayna leaned back against the Impala. "Why were you there anyways?"

"I heard you talking to the others about a female, one with a beautiful body and bright refreshing eyes. I think I may know who you're talking about."

"Really? How about you tell me then?"

"Well I'm not sure I can quite remember it all...I'm sure a date with such a lovely lady as yourself with surely help me?"

Dayna's features fell as she growled lowly, her long fingernails scraping her arms as she clenched a fist. "Of course it will." Dayna grumbled sarcastically as she stood from the Impala. "Not interested."

"C'mon." Reaching out he ran the back of his hand over her face.

Slapping it away Dayna stood her ground. "I said no! I'm not some prostitute who will sell my company or my body for some information that could still be wrong. Piss off." Turning away from him Dayna was forced to stay put as he took her wrist. Looking back she growled louder until he handed her a small piece of paper.

"Just think about it." Letting her go he walked back towards the bar.

XxXxXx

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Dayna grumbled as she slipped on a pair of toe less heels, black with a strap around the ankle. "I can't believe I called him back..."

"Just calm down Dean, the sooner you go the soon you can get back with the information and we can change you back into the same old same old Dean you used to be."

"Whatever." Throwing open the door Dayna slammed it behind her as she waited outside for Steven to show up. With tiny purse bag in hand she went through all the item she would need. A gun, some bullets, pepper spray, gum, lip crap and...a condom? "Sam!!" Turning to the motel door she kicked it hard with her foot before looking back to the parking lot. A double stream of headlight flowed into the lot and towards Dayna, without letting Steven get out she walked to the door and slipped in beside him. "Lets go." She quickly muttered before buckling herself in.

That night Dayna was wearing a more revealing outfit. Her large breasts barely covered by the black tank top she wore, her jeans were low risers that let that light blue thong stick out enough for a tease. Her hair was done up underneath a baseball cap and she was wearing a rather mild amount of makeup. Her purse was made of dark jean cloth. Looking over to Steven he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, black boots, black t-shirt and a a leather jacket over top for if it got cold.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking I'd make you dinner."

"What?"

"It'll be fun."

"No, I don't know you."

"Well..." Looking over to Dayna he smirked. "...too bad." Stepping on the accelerator Steven's car sped up.

"Steven! Stop the car!!" Reaching over to pull the steering wheel he growled and threw a fist at her.

A screamed barely emitted from Dayna's lips as she was knocked across the face, her head smashing into the glass leaving a small circular crack where she connected. Her daze lasted for a small moment before she lifted her hand to her head. Crack! Another hit and the back of her skull his the window, her cap falling to the floor as the golden locks fell about her shoulders, the blood from the nicks on her skull staining her bright hair. Crack! Another hit and was still against the door. One hand on the door as the other lay over the button to her seatbelt. Her golden hair was fallen over top her face as she remained unmoving.

XxXxXx

When the car finally stopped Steven go out and went about the car before going to Dayna's side. Opening the door he caught her limp body as she fell out...the seatbelt already unbuckled. Lifting her in his arms he carried her towards the beat up abandoned house and slipped inside. Setting her down on the floor he checked to make sure she was still unconscious before going to find some rope. The search took little time and he returned to the empty room he left Dayna in. Frowning he looked around, that dumb bitch was faking! He should have figured it when he didn't have to undo her seatbelt. "Dayna, where are you?" Silence. "You can hide all you want but we both know when I find you I can overpower you anytime."

"Put your hands in the air ass wipe." Holding up the gun she had swiped from her purse Dayna glared at Steven when he turned around. His lips turning into a smirk as he raised his hands.

"Faking? Real mature."

"Anything to save my life." Readying the gun she cocked her head to the side. "Now you tell me about that girl or I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead, you won't get the information then."

"You know so little about me." Turning the gun down she shot his knee before pointing it back at his head. His screams and grunts of pain barely fazing her. "Now tell me or I'll shoot the other knee."

"Fuck you."

She fired again, the other knee taken out as Steven fell to the ground writhing in pain. "You get one more chance. I'm giving you till three...one...two...t-"

"Alright!!" Holding up a hand for her to stop he panted. "Alright, fine...she...she came into the bar a few days ago. Said she was heading upstate by...I think tomorrow."

"Where does she live, now!?"

"I don't know."

Shooting just inches from his face she growled. "Tell me!"

"Roseary Inn!!! Roseary Inn!! The same inn I picked you up from."

"Sammy..." Lowering her gun Dayna quickly started off. Stopping at the edge of the room she walked back and started to kick Steven in the side. "Respect! Women! You! Ass!" With each words she kicked him hard in the ribs before swiping his keys and running out.

* * *

Sorry it too so long, bunch of stuff has been happening. Enjoy!


	5. Good News Bad News

Hey guys this is just a bit of bad news/good news.

Unfortunatly I have lot my muse for this story so I will be deleting it...I don't feel like this is the best work for my fans so...for the good news...I will be REMAKING it with a much better plot many more loveable characters and a lot more humourous chapters. It will be named the exact same and have the same sort of story but with a much MUCH better writing.

School is getting a little hectic right now so I will attempt to start the remake soon but until then I will leave this up so all who have alerts for a new chapters will know what is going on and why. Here's a sneek peak at the new story coming up and what to expect.

Dean's first date as a woman(better then the one written here), Dean's first dress, Dean's first period, Dean's first bath, Dean's new schedule(put together by Jo thank you)

Hope that keeps you tired over for just a little bit longer.

thank for your support,

Diolink


	6. Update

Update

Update

Hey guys sorry about the no post. School is coming to a close in about a week's time. After that I may be able to start posting a lot more chapters dependable on how work is. A little more patience would be very much appreciated. One week's time! One week!

Diolink


End file.
